Broken Memories
by A. Rutland
Summary: This is one of the stories of Breckin Adrenas, son of a fallen Jedi alive during the Clone Wars. Breckin is on his final training mission, given by himself, to Mustafar. He is there to discover the secrets of the past and possibly more. Rated for themes.


Broken Memories

A. Rutland

Chapter One - Arrival

The glowing lava poured through the world of Mustafar like a glowing river of hatred. The bleak horizon and dark scenery made the entire planet seem entirely dark and foreboding. Not too great of a scene when one enters a planet's atmosphere optimistically. All optimism could quickly drain away when faced with a sight like this one. It did not surprise Breckin Adrenas from the cockpit of his ship that this was what he was to find. He had done many searches and a bit of research on this planet for deciding to actually travel to it. Without that research, Brecking probably would have come and crash-landed in the midst of these raging rivers of fire. Then he would be dead and that would not be a good way to end this long, arduous journey he had begun about six years before. Go out with a mini-bang that no one else experienced. How nice that would have been.

Breckin carefully piloted the craft to a mass of rock and landed just as cautiously, being sure that he was not close to any of the running lava. He eyed the scene once again before exiting his ship, quickly closing and making sure that his ship was securely locked. The heat was tremendous, as expected, but Breckin had not been too ready for it. He leaned against his ship for a moment, which was not a good idea. The hull's temperature had already begun to rise greatly. Brecking quickly removed his hand, nearly escaping a horrid burn. He examined his hand and was glad to see that no real damage had been done it. Another prosthetic would not be too fun; he wouldn't want to become another Vader in the whole more machine than man situation.

He gave a small sigh and was glad that he had decided to go light on clothing rather than wear the usual clothing that he wore, which was much closer to the traditional Jedi robes of the old Jedi Order. Dehydration would have been quick, and also would not have been a horribly fun way of dying. Worse than being consumed by wrathful lava in his ship. Maybe.

Breckin accessed the databanks of his computer via his prosthetic and drew up the coordinates of what he had come here looking for. They quickly scrolled up his vision and he then accessed the map of Mustafar he had and found he was only about five or so minutes of walking distance away from his target. _Well…here I gp,_ Breckin thought, his eyes focused upon what was before him. The tumultuous lava, darkened landscape and what looked like the remains of an old building…about five minutes away. And, it was a bit close to where the lava cascaded down in a fall. Breckin swallowed and walked ahead.

It was odd actually being here after all the research and anticipation at this final step. He could just _feel_ what had transpired here, or at least the _emotions_ that had been felt and created here. It was horrible. Dark and horrible. Anger. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Confusion. Hatred. Grief. Yet some form of hope. Breckin was nearly overwhelmed just by being so close to it all, even though it had been a few decades ago. The dark emotions that led to the fall of one of the greatest Jedi in the history of the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker. The one who became the feared Darth Vader; who was now dead, redeemed by his son, Luke Skywalker. A circle complete, one of the many half-formed circles in the galaxy that had yet to be connected. Breckin's true circle was just beginning, though his training was near completion. Twenty-seven years of training.

Breckin squinted as he climbed a small hill of solidified lava, his eyes focusing on the platform just before him. It was a landing pad that connected with the installation that he was traveling to. Breckin took a step onto the platform and felt the solid, unbroken surface of the metal. As he stood upon it, all of those feelings felt strongest, as though they had all culminated in this exact spot. Breckin kneeled to the ground and put his fingertips to the platform. A race of his own memories hit him in a consuming wave that hit so hard that Breckin nearly fell back.

Breckin was back on Cloud City, happily playing around until his father urgently ushered he and his mother to the family ship. A feeling of distress had swept through him, as it did now. The images were vivid, as though it were happening right at this moment. He was running down the halls, clinging to his mother's hand with all of his might. Then, his father picked Breckin up and continued to run because Breckin had been falling behind. The sight of the ship, the same ship that Breckin now piloted, brought a small sense of comfort as they ran inside. Suyel, Breckin's father, quickly got the engine running and took off. Space quickly filled the cockpit's viewport as they exited the atmosphere of Bespin, but so did the sight of a Star Destroyer. Breckin had never seen one before, and it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Immediately, a beep signaled that a transmission was coming through. Suyel was cautious in answering, and rightly so. An imperial officer aboard the Star Destroyer appeared on a miniature holo on the dash. He commanded Suyel to stay in his position and prepare to be boarded. Breckin remembered his father's expression clearly. That fear that would never leave him. The fear for his family's survival. That was when he and his mother were in an escape pod next, and Breckin remembered not being able to understand at the time.

Then the flashback was done. Tears stung Breckin's eyes, rolled down his cheeks and landed on the heated metal of the platform, boiling and evaporating just moments following contact. Breckin wiped his eyes quickly, and stood up. The memory was biting, but he had to go on. _Don't dwell on the past, Breckin,_ he told himself. Breckin looked up and saw the entrance. He started towards it.


End file.
